marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steven Rogers (Earth-199999)
Height/Weight Where did the information on his height and weight come from?--William2814 21:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :It came from the kind of editor who only contributes to generate dozens of microedits and provide compelling evidence that quality > quantity. In other words, it's probably crap so feel free to flush the toilet. -- WarBlade 05:28, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Chris Evans reportedly weight 190 lbs before the movie. He said in a interview that he put on 20-30lbs of muscle for the film making his weight no more than 220 lbs. He is also reported to be about 6'0" but in the film he is portrayed taller than that. -- ARamirez_19 06:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I've heard what you heard. 6' 0", and I've heard as low as 180 to 205. I'm inclined to believe at least 190 though. Thank you both.--William2814 01:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I prefer quality over quantity which is probably why I have been on here since 2011 and only made under 500 edits as opposed to someone who edits 5 or 6 times in the day on the same article and has edits in the 1000's. I also make 'Micro-edits' to correct spelling...which at times is an uphill battle.--Capam (talk) 17:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) : The height and weight of the actor are not the same as the height weight of the character. Cap is actually a wonderful example of that. --edkaufman (talk) 19:01, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Height and weight came from movie (in particular Winter Soldier, 2nd museum scene)--Capam (talk) 03:23, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::left comment beside CANON before-SSS height/weight--Capam (talk) 17:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Video Game Seeing as Baron Von Strucker is being established in the modern day as seen in The Winter Soldier, I doubt the Captain America: Super Soldier information is still considered canon to the films. Matt Seay (talk) 07:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :None of the games should be considered canon to the movies. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Then the info should be removed. Matt Seay (talk) 12:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Missing Information It's missing information about Captain America: First Vengeance, Captain America & Thor: Avengers, The Avengers Initiative, Thor: The Dark World Prelude and Captain America: Homecoming. Also, this issue of video games mentioned above is in total conflict with MCU's timeline. (DiggerTaker (talk) 19:44, February 25, 2015 (UTC)) I've got a couple of questions. First, in TWS, we saw that he was at least in his late teens when his mother died, but the article here says his mother died shortly after he was born. Also, the article says, 'despite his cheery attitude at the time' and goes on to mention his father's being KIA. That...kind of doesn't make sense? Steve's a baby, he can't be cheery, his father probably didn't get a chance to hear about the news. Remember: 1918, overseas; even a telegraph was a major achievement. Last but not least, it mentions Steve going into an orphanage. I actually really would love to know the verification on this for fanfic purposes. However, the information for Steve doesn't match what's on Bucky's page. Bucky's page indicates that he was the oldest of four kids, and that he met Steve when he broke up a fight, not at the orphanage. Also, in TWS, Bucky mentions that Steve could grab the couch cushions and sleep on the floor 'like we did when we were kids'. That would seem to indicate that they probably lived near each other for some time, as an orphan wouldn't have been allowed that much freedom. Are there any cites for the information? I only want to know so I can verify it and show my own sources. Thanks so much! ElizabethNocturnalrites (talk) 02:26, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Excellent MCU resource I have to give those admins working on this page credit-overall excellent job using/matching official mcu based source information for its content. Keep up the good work! CHDPT (talk) 05:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Steve Rogers The Russo Brothers confirmed he is no longer Captain America. I think this should be the template's pic: Linked Image -- Ismazing (talk) 19:20, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Peak-Human Conditioning Shouldn't Captain America's strength, speed etc be Peak-Human? How can Howard Stark make a serum capable of someone becoming Supernaturally Conditioned? I'm rather perplex on this as the Earth-616 Captain America only has Peak-Human Conditioning. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:07, May 9, 2017 (UTC)) The mcu (marvel cinematic universe) captain America is not the original old comic book version your referring to. The mcu is its own universe. He is more of a cross/hybrid between the original cap (personality) your talking about and the ultimate cap (abilities). All officially licensed marvel mcu merchandise including toys, books, second screen experience on the 1st avengers movie ,just to name a few, list him as superhuman. The definitive resource is from the movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Under bonus features watch "On the front line: An inside look at captain America's battlegrounds"-they interview Kevin Feige and the Russo brothers, and when they discuss his abilities they specifically describe them as superhuman (using the exact word). Hope this clears it up for you. CHDPT (talk) 04:12, May 10, 2017 (UTC)